Reversal of Fortune
by twasadark
Summary: Alec has Ames at a disadvantage. Slashy follow up to my story THE TACTIC. Warnings for sex and dubious consent.


Reversal of Fortune

This is Alec/Ames, which - just so we're clear, means sex. So if you don't want to read that stop NOW. Also, some dubious consent within. This story will make more sense if you read THE TACTIC first. Unbetaed. All comments are welcomed, including concrit.

--

The man entered the alleyway, fingers fumbling in his suit pocket for car keys, head bent against the cold night rain. Alec knew the man's identity at once. He would recognize the tilt of his head, the line of his jaw, anywhere. Ames White.

Alone and distracted. At last.

A savage burst of energy propelled Alec into the figure. He knotted his fingers in Ames's lapels and slammed him back against the dirty brick wall. Ames's breath whuffed out of his lungs with a pained grunt. Alec shook him, making his head crack against the bricks, then crowded close along the man's lean muscled body. Ames blinked slowly, dazed by the blow.

"494?"

"I have a _name_, you bastard," Alec gritted, then allowed a brief pause for Ames to respond. Instead, Ames merely looked at him in surprise and anger.

"You'll learn," Alec said.

Then he drew his fist back and delivered a solid punch to Ames's jaw, knocking him out cold.

--

Alec had just finished tying the last knot around Ames's ankles when the man started coming around, groaning and attempting to shift. His eyes came open in alarm when he found himself restrained.

"What are you—why am I tied up?" He asked, his voice thick and rather slow.

Alec stood up, tugged on the ropes restraining Ames's hands behind his back, and said, "You know what? I asked myself that very same thing three weeks ago. You remember that, don't you, Ames? When you handcuffed me to a chair and tortured me _for seventeen days_? Cause I gotta say, it was pretty memorable for me."

Ames blinked, then seemed to come to full awareness all at once. His muscles seized and he struggled violently, grunting and shifting his shoulders back and forth.

"I'm pretty good with a knot, huh?" Alec commented companionably. His voice was small in the cavernous interior of the abandoned factory. The only light came from a streetlight outside a row of dirty windows set high in the walls. It illuminated the line of water leaking from the roof to the floor, a never ending dribble, continuous accompaniment to the ceaseless downpour outside.

Alec watched Ames struggle for a little while longer, until he realized the futility of his actions and rested, panting and glaring.

"What do you want?" Ames asked.

Alec approached him, stood way too close to Ames, who drew back, but then caught himself, obviously trying to control his reactions. They were eye level, about the same height, Alec realized. Somehow, his memory had given Ames a few extra inches.

"Some answers," Alec said coolly. "Some revenge. The usual."

Ames snapped his head forward, biting at Alec's neck like a wild animal. Alec's transgenic reflexes allowed him to jerk out of the way with no more than a graze of Ames's incisors.

"Ho ho," Alec said. "You're a wild one, aren't you?"

Ames's eyes were narrowed in complete loathing. "I'm not telling you anything."

"Funny," Alec said. "I made the same vow. And I mostly succeeded. Now didn't I?"

Ames, his mouth set in a grim line, said nothing. A line of blood snaked down his chin from the corner of his mouth, dark and glistening. Alec wiped it away with the pad of his thumb, a slow gentle caress of skin on skin. Ames shivered at the touch. The reaction made grim satisfaction unfurl inside Alec's core. He moved in closer, pressed his shoulder to Ames's shoulder and thigh to thigh, hooking the thumb of his right hand in Ames's belt loop, deliberately invading the restrained man's personal space.

Ames jerked his head aside, chin jutting out in defiance. "Get away from me, you fucking faggot."

Alec couldn't help it; he gave a surprised huff of laughter. "You're a homophobe, Ames? Well, shame on you. Yet another transgression on your rather long list of sins against mankind."

Alec stroked the fingers of his right hand across Ames's hip, near his fly. Ames grunted and bucked his hips in a vain attempt to shove Alec away. "What's wrong, Ames? You don't like me touching you? You seemed to like touching me, before. Remember?" He let his voice drop a register, leaned in close to Ames's ear. "Why did you do that, Ames?"

"Get away." Ames spoke through gritted teeth.

This close, Alec felt the heat from his body, felt the energy and hatred radiating off him like tangible things. Oh, yes. He'd stumbled upon the perfect way to get to good old Ames.

"Sucks to be completely helpless, doesn't it?" Alec commented, his voice a low purr. This close, he smelled Ames's aftershave, mixed with sweat and hair oil. It combined to create a unique scent. A familiar one. For a too-long moment he was transported back in time, to that dingy gray room, to the endless hours of torment. To Ames's presence, close and comforting. Devastating.

Alec brought his hands to Ames's belt buckle, undid it slowly, the click of the belt buckle noticeably loud in the silent, empty warehouse. Ames stiffened, then made a noise of disgust deep in his throat. His tongue flicked over his lips, an unconscious show of nervousness. A thrill of arousal coursed through Alec at the sight, at the measure of control he had. And he though, _well, what the hell?_ He might as well get _something_ out of this fucked up situation.

Alec flicked the button to Ames's pants open, let his hand slide across Ames's warm, smooth belly. Ames's muscles tightened into hard shivering ridges, tense and unyielding. Alec tilted his head, breathing low and warm on Ames's neck, his chest pressed lightly against his captive's, observing the way such a slight, gentle touch could so distress the man. He angled his hand downward. Ames drew in a breath and said, "Don't you do this--"

"You can stop it," Alec said smoothly. "Just tell me what I want to hear."

Ames swallowed. "What do you want?"

A frisson of anger ran like a tremor along Alec's outstretched arm, jumped from shoulder to jaw in a lightning-like arc. "I want you to call me by my name. I want you to apologize for what you did to me. I want those seventeen days back. I want to know what turned you into such a filthy, murdering bastard."

Alec paused to let his words sink in, to control the sudden painful throb of emotion that clogged his throat. Ames turned his head aside, jaw hard, mouth clamped shut.

"Not gonna give me what I want, Ames?" Alec asked. "Tsk tsk. I'll just have to start my own interrogation, then."

Alec moved to stand in front of Ames, just out of head-butting range, and started unbuttoning Ames's white dress shirt, traveling in a slow, deliberate path from the bottom up to the too-tight collar. The shirt was made from soft, thick, expensive material, making an undershirt unnecessary. When he was finished, he pushed the shirt and the gray suit over Ames's shoulders enough to reveal Ames's pale chest.

Alec wasn't ashamed to admit it. He liked sex. He'd had lots of it, with lots of different people. Girls, mainly. He liked the way they smelled and sounded and felt, all soft and pliant. But guys definitely had their advantages, and he had to admit that Ames was a fine specimen of a man. Nicely defined muscles, lean torso, sprinkling of light brown hair that trailed from his navel down … Alec slid his fingers up Ames's chest, pausing at his nipples to roll them between thumbs and forefingers. Ames jerked like he'd been shot and let out an involuntary grunt. His nipples hardened immediately.

"Ooh," Alec said, low and appreciative. "Nailed one of your kinks right off, did I?" He brushed his thumbs over the hardened nubs, watched as Ames's breathing quickened.

"Look at me, Ames," Alec said. Ames complied, his expression mutinous.

Alec put his thumb in his mouth, wet it, then circled Ames's left nipple with the digit. Ames shut his eyes, but his lips parted and he shivered. Alec was pretty sure it wasn't from disgust.

Alec's fingers found Ames's zipper, and he tugged it downward until his captive's pants gaped open. He glanced down and smirked. "Knew you were a tighty whitey kinda guy." A telltale bulge in his briefs told Alec that he was starting to get to Ames, whether the agent wanted him to or not. The thought made his own dick pulse with a sweet throb of excitement.

Alec dropped his head to Ames's chest, licked and kissed a path from one nipple to the other. "S-s-stop," Ames said in a hoarse voice.

Alec spoke in a half whisper against Ames's skin. "Give me what I want and I will."

Ames swallowed, then his lips twisted and hardened and he said in a breathless rush, "You want me to say I'm sorry for what I did to you? Well, I'm not. I did what I had to do. For my son. For my duty. So get your hands off me, you traitorous subhuman scum."

Alec chuckled. Deliberately, he put his hands on either side of Ames's ribcage, then slid them downward, slipping his fingers beneath the elastic band of Ames's briefs, pulling them down until both his ass and his cock were exposed. Crowding close against his body, Alec splayed his fingers and squeezed the firm globes of Ames's ass. He looked down at their bodies as he gave a slow lewd grind of his pelvis against Ames's dick, then pressed his lips to the man's nipple, tugging with his teeth and sucking simultaneously.

Ames gasped and arched his back, grinding against Alec, his dick hardening further. The sight made Alec's throat dry. Alec tightened his grip on Ames's ass, drawing their bodies closer together, couldn't keep his own breathing from speeding up as he watched respond, jerking his hips in small motions that soon became outright humping. He gave a little laugh, gasped out, "Still want me to stop, Ames?"

He punctuated his words by sliding one hand around Ames's hot, hard cock and jacking him slow and firm. Ames threw his head back, his body practically vibrating like an engine missing too many bolts, in danger of flying apart at any moment.

"Answer me, Ames," Alec commanded. Stilled his hand's motion. Ames thrust his hips in a desperate bid for continued friction.

"I—don't make me."

"Ames," Alec said in a singsong voice. So what if the word came out a bit strained? He squeezed his fist around Ames's cock, but didn't move it. He felt the throb of Ames's arousal, felt the agent's dick getting even harder and leaking at the tip.

"No," Ames rasped out. "D--don't. Don't stop."

Alec smiled. "Good boy, Ames." Then he resumed the motion of his hand, thumbing the head of his dick and smearing pre-come around the tight straining tip. Ames moaned, the sound pained and raw, like it had erupted from a deep place inside him.

"Look at you," Alec whispered. "Guess us traitorous subhuman scum are good for a thing or two, after all. Huh, Ames?"

He released his other hand from Ames's ass, then, brought it around and tucked it underneath his balls. Ames spread his legs as wide as the restraints would allow – which wasn't much – but it gave Alec enough room to get a better grip on the sack of skin, and he tugged. Firm, but not painful. Ames's entire body spasmed, and he jerked his head downward to meet Alec's eyes. He looked surprised and amazed.

"Alec," he said. "More."

Alec jacked him harder, tugged his balls again – twice more, felt the energy coalescing in his captive, heard the moans increasing in volume. Then he was shuddering and gasping and coming.

Alec felt Ames's balls draw up and pulse and his own dick, jammed up against Ames's firm thigh, jerked at the sight. Sure, he'd had a lot of sex in his life. But bondage? Had never really been his thing. Right now, though, watching Ames unravel before him, he couldn't think why he'd never done this before. It was so incredibly hot. So incredibly …

Wrong.

This was Ames White. Ames fucking White.

He reigned himself in by degrees, reminded himself of all the pain this man had caused Joshua, had caused Max, had caused all the other transgenics hiding out like rats in the toxic stew of Terminal City.

Ames slumped against the column, panting and sweating, looking wrung out and positively debauched, with his shirt unbuttoned and untucked, his pants gaping open and briefs pulled down to reveal his dick, hanging half-hard and come-covered.

They just breathed for a long moment. When he had regained enough brain cells to form a coherent thought again, Alec patted Ames's jacket pockets until he found the agent's cell phone. He flipped it open and scrolled through the contacts.

"Otto, right?" Alec asked. "That's the name of the goon who's always following you around, I'm sure of it."

The fucked-out look on Ames face was fading under burgeoning suspicion.

"What are you--?"

"Shhhh. It's rude to interrupt someone when they're on the phone," Alec admonished as the phone rang.

"Hello?" A male voice answered.

"Hi there, Otto. 494 here. Yeah, I know. You want my head on a platter. No, I'm not calling to give myself up. Just wanted to let you know that your boss had gotten himself into a bit of a--" he paused, smirking. "_Bind_ …" Alec proceeded to give a spluttering Otto the address to their location. When he clicked the phone shut, he slipped the phone back into Ames's suit pocket, then patted it lightly. "There you go. All fixed up. Your boy will be here soon. Which means it's time for me to vamoose. It's been fun. See ya around."

He turned to go.

"Alec. You're not going to—don't leave me like this!" Ames sounded pissed off and disbelieving at the same time.

Alec just chuckled and kept going, imagining the look on that idiot Otto's face when he and his SWAT team battered down the door to find Ames with his clothes askew and his dick hanging out, looking completely and thoroughly fucked.

"Alec?"

Alec paused at the doorway, glanced back over his shoulder with a little smile. "Knew you'd learn my name, eventually."

Then he went out the factory door and Ames started yelling his name in earnest, his voice shrill with anger and humiliation.

Alec kept walking, pausing only to adjust his persistent hard on when he climbed on his bike. He was eager to get back to his bunk in TC so he could take care of that, the memory of Ames's gasps and moans fresh in his mind.

He revved the engine a few times, just so Ames could hear that he wasn't coming back, and took off into the night.

End


End file.
